GBM Series, Episode 5
5: Game & Battle Monsters Episode 5: "Let the Games Begin! Part 3 of 3" Basic Summary: '''Cody has made it to the finals of the competition and must now verse the regional champion in a battle for the prize. If he wins, he gets a new rare card and a $500 prize. If he loses, he will lose in front of everyone in the neighborhood, including his friends and new acquaintances. '''Plot: Cody is about to walk into the gazebo. Before he goes in, Carl stops him. He says he's been chatting with Aston and Jenny, and they agreed the 4 of them will go get something to eat over at King Burgers Palace after Cody's match. Carl says he also rung up Joey and he'll be meeting them over there as well. Carl then wishes Cody good luck, and Cody walks confidently and with pride into the gazebo with a smile on his face and his head held high. When Cody arrives to the table and chairs at the gazebo, he sees he will be versing Terry, the young adult who has been talking to him throughout the day. Pre-match speech: Cody: "Terry?! You-YOU'RE the regional champion?! You're who I'm versing?!!" Terry: "I sure am, and after seeing you battle throughout the day against Dexter and Aston, I can only say that while you are a very powerful Battler, I believe you will only lose in this next match. But come on bra, be brave and bring it on. You might lose to me, but give it a go." Cody: "Okay. I guess it's time for a battle." Battle: Cody vs Terry: Turn 1: '- Terry draws.' '- Terry plays "One-Eyed Monster" (ATK1100 DEF1300) in attack mode.' '- Plays a face down Ability card.' Turn 2: '- Cody draws.' '- Cody plays "Destiny Hero: Water Guy" (ATK1500 DEF1300) in attack mode.' '- Destiny Hero Water Guy destroys One-Eyed Monster (Terry's HP 4000 -> 3600)' '- Sets face down Ability card.' Turn 3: '- Terry draws.' '- Terry activates "Deflect Attack". (Cody's HP 4000 -> 2500) One-Eyed Monster is brought back from the Graveyard.' '- One-Eyed Monster attacks Cody directly (Cody's HP 2500 -> 1400)' Mid-Match Speech: Carl: "Oh my god! Cody's lost 2600 health points on Terry's second turn!!" Terry: "And this is only the beginning Cody. My One-Eyed Monster is one of my weakest cards. And also, by using only 2 cards I've managed to take out over half your HP. I already told you this game would end quickly!" Aston: "Just do your best Cody! You can do it! Play like you did when your versed me!" Cody: "Thanks guys, will do…" Turn 4: '- Cody draws.' '- Activates "5 cards". Picks up 5 cards.' '- Activates "Life Regeneration". (Cody's HP 1400 -> 3400)' '- Activates "Life Gain" (Cody's HP 3400 -> 4400)' '- Cody plays "Brave Adventurer" (ATK100 DEF100) in attack mode.' '- Cody activates "Lucky Boy". He finds "Destiny Hero Gambler X" (ATK2000 DEF2000) and plays it in attack mode. He then shuffles his deck.' '- Cody activates "Adventure Spirit" (Brave Adventurer's ATK100 -> 2100 DEF100 -> 2100)' '- Brave Adventurer destroys One-Eyed Giant (Terry's HP 3600 -> 2600)' '- D-Hero Gambler X attacks Terry directly (Terry's HP 2600 -> 600)' Mid-Match Speech: Jenny: "See! I knew you could do it Cody!" Aston: "Yeah! It's only your second turn, but you've got this game in the bag now!" Terry: "As if that actually did anything." Cody: "Huh? What do you mean?" Terry: "Like I said before, this match will be over quickly. And the winners gonna be me!! I hope you brought ya best cards, and I hope you're gonna play ya hardest, cuz my next move is going to wipe you out!!!" Turn 5: '- Terry draws. Terry says: "Ha! I knew I would get it eventually!! Get ready to be defeated Cody, because I play White Eyes Blue Dragon in attack mode!!"' '- Terry plays "White Eyes Blue Dragon" (ATK3000 DEF3000) in attack mode.' Mid-Match Speech: Jenny: "Holy! I've never seen a non-fusion monster with 3000 attack points before! Cody better be doing his best." Terry: "And that's only the beginning Cody!" Cody: "(Gasp) You're lying!" Terry: "Oh, if only that were true. Because if you thought you couldn't beat one White Eyes Blue Dragon, how about trying to beat TWO!!! COMBINED!!! I PLAY TWO HEADED BLUE DRAGON IN ATTACK MODE!!!!" Turn 5: '- Terry fuses two White Eyes Blue Dragons to create "Two Headed Blue Dragon" (ATK6000 DEF6000).' '- THBD destroys Brave Adventurer. (Cody's HP 4400 -> 500)' Turn 6: '- Cody is now worried he will lose. In just one turn he has lost 3900 health points. His friends continue to cheer and support for him…' - Cody draws. '- Cody activates two "Double Draw". He picks up 4 cards.' '- Cody activates "3 Cards". He picks up 3 more cards.' '- Cody activates "Destiny City". He gets Destiny Hero Nightwatch, The Glide, and The Fly, and plays them all in attack mode. He activates "Destiny Calls". Because of Destiny Calls and Destiny City, the 3 D-Heroes get 1300 extra ATK and DEF. (D-Hero Nightwatch's ATK1200 -> 2500 DEF1000 -> 2300) (D-Hero The Glide's ATK1200 -> 2500 DEF500 -> 1800) (D-Hero The Fly's ATK600 -> 1900 DEF2000 -> 3300)' '- He fuses the 3 cards to create "Destiny Hero Leader" (ATK6900 DEF7400)' '- Destiny Hero Leader destroys Two Headed Blue Dragon (Terry's HP 600 -> 0)' End of Battle… Post-Match Speech: Terry: "I…I can't believe this!! My two headed blue dragon!! Destroyed by a puny Destiny Hero card!! How…How could this have happened?!! I'm the regional champion of Game and Battle Monsters, and you're just some kid from the suburbs!! F*cking hell!!" Cody: "I just believe that every card is useful, and that anyone can win if they use their cards right. This game is all about strategy and skill, not having the most powerful monsters. Only relying on overpowered monsters as your main strategy will only backfire when you verse someone like me." Terry: "Hm. I see I really have underestimated you. You are a much better played than I expected. Here are your prizes." Terry gives Cody $500 and 2 powerful cards. Cody: "Uh, I was only supposed to get one powerful card." Terry: "Just keep the other one, it will really help you through this game. I am warning you Cody, I will be back, and I'll be better than before. And also, I'm not the best battler out there. You'll face opponents much more powerful than me. And when you do, then you will truly suffer a strong, humiliating, and hopefully devastating defeat. We will meet again. Goodbye, Cody." Carl, Aston, and Jenny come to congratulate Cody. "You did it Cody! You beat the regional champion!" Jenny says. "Yeah, I guess I did. So, we going to get something to eat or what. That battling really made me hungry." Cody says, laughing. "Yeah, and maybe after chatting we can go find some more tournaments and competitions!" Aston says. Cody falls onto the ground in exhaustion. "Cody?!! CODY?!?!" Aston says. "I think he needs a big break for now, Aston." Carl says. Cody gets up, saying "Yeah, a REALLY big break." Cody says. Everyone laughs. THE END...